


Young Justice - The Beast Within

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, The Beast Within, Transformation, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the title, this fic is inspired by the Teen Titans episode 'The Beast Within' but it's set in the Young justice Universe. It's set a bit before season 2 but only has the original team and beast boy. Enjoy!





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably gonna be shorter chapters at the beginning and then get bigger as they go along. Enjoy!

_Innocence._

_**BOOM!** _

"Garfield! NO!

_It's such a fragile thing._

The warehouse came crashing down around them. What should of been a simple mission had gone horribly wrong. M'gann struggled to get up, to save her brother but the inhibitor collar that hung heavily round her neck served as a reminder that she was powerless. 

_One minute you have it._

His body lay limp and caked with blood, half covered by a mound of fallen debry; he wasn't that far away, if only she could reach him. 

_Then something awful happens_

He started to move slowly, M'gann let out a sigh if relief, at least he was alive, now they just had to wait till the others arrived. Suddenly figures appeared from the shadows and approached the small boy.

_And the innocence is lost..._

"No! No, get away from him"

All she could do was watch as he was dragged away into the darkness, the only evidence of him ever being there at all was the crimson trail of blood he left behind.

_...forever._


	2. Important Announcement

This story WILL be updated it just will take much longer than anticipated with longer gaps between chapters.

All of this is due to unforseen changes that have happened in my life recently that I can't really do anything about.

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment to any of you but there is nothing I can do about it.

REMEMBER THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED JUST NOT AS REGULARLY AS HOPED

Thank you

-TheDreamingCat42

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Can I just say that writing stuff and people seeing it makes me really happy, so thanks to everyone that reads this even if you don't enjoy it. I've had some pretty bad arguments recently and just as I thought it was resolved someone I thought was my friend said something to me that made it 100x worse. So just know, you've cheered me up slightly. Thank you.


End file.
